Fantasy
by RXP
Summary: Scully takes a minute to reflect on her relationship with Mulder.


TITLE: FANTASY  
AUTHOR: RXP  
EMAIL: rxp_on_line@yahoo.com  
KEYWORDS: Vignette, Scully POV, UST.  
SPOILERS: Pilot. GHOST IN THE MACHINE (1X07).  
RATING: G.  
SUMMARY: Set during 1X07, M/S elevator scene. Scully takes a minute to   
reflect on her relationship with Mulder.  
NOTE: This is my first piece of fan fiction. It is set during the   
first season episode "GHOST IN THE MACHINE" and was inspired by a   
still picture (the one used in my book cover) from the that episode   
(the elevator scene).  
DISCLAIMER: All X-FILES, names, characters and all related indicia are   
the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Network. All   
rights reserved. The use of X-FILES names, characters, ect., is not   
intended to be an infringement to the rights of the legal owners, and   
they have been used without their permission. No money or profit will   
be made of this tale. Use and distribution of my story is for non-  
commercial entertainment purposes only.  
ARCHIVE: Feel free to do archive my fiction on   
your own server.   
FEEDBACK: yes, please!  
*************  
We, well, it was Mulder actually, were requested to assist on a murder   
case by Jerry Lamana, who, it turned out, was Mulder's partner in the   
past. Apparently, Lamana's star is no longer rising in the Bureau   
ladder, since he misplaced some important evidence. Now he desperately   
needs Mulder's help. And being the man that he is, Mulder agreed to   
help.  
  
We had just entered the Eurisko World Headquarters where the murder of   
Benjamin Drake took place. We entered the elevator and I hit the 29th   
floor button, where we were about to start our investigation of the   
murder of the owner of Eurisko. We shared the same usual small talk we   
often share. Then something happened. The elevator slammed to stop,   
which caught me off guard. I fell, and Mulder helped me up again. This   
only took a split second, but as it happened, a million thoughts   
managed to go through my head.  
  
I'm not really sure of what started it. Maybe it was the sudden   
physical touch or maybe it was his distinct scent, but whatever it   
was, in that second, I realized how attracted I was, and still am, by   
this man. My partner.  
  
I remember, that way back at the academy all my fellow agents-to-be,   
who knew about his work, called him "Spooky", due to his ... well ...   
spooky theories and the nature of his assignment. Today, long after my   
academy days, they are even beginning to call me Spooky, Mrs. Spooky   
that is. Mr. and Mrs Spooky. That's what they call us. At the Bureau   
I've heard the other female agents talking when they don't think I can   
hear them. They have given him another nickname. Sexy Mulder, that's   
what they really are calling him. I wonder if he's aware of that. They   
even gossip about us and about what we "really" are are doing in our   
basement office. How ridiculous. It wouldn't be professional. It would   
be incredibly....  
  
Stop it Dana. Stop it now! You cannot allow yourself to think of him   
that way. The case. Think of the case, silly woman.  
  
The case. Ah yes. The Eurisko building. A murder. We are heading to   
the crime scene. Elevator. We are in a elevator, surely monitored.   
Yes, I can see the discreet security monitor just above Mulder's head.   
And I can't help looking at it. The eyes. Those thoughtful hazel eyes.   
He doesn't even notice me.  
  
Why do I keep doing this to myself? Get a grip Dana. You are just his   
partner. Nothing more.  
  
On March 1992 my life changed. 19 months have now passed. That is how   
long I have been assigned to the X-Files so far. I still don't think   
that he trusts me at this point, he is still very sceptic towards me.   
I can't blame him. After all, I was assigned to the X-files to debunk   
his work, not help him. But after all we've been trough lately, he   
must be beginning to realize that I'm on his side, I'm his partner,   
for better or worse. I know where my loyalty lie. He should know it   
too by now.  
  
19 months. That's the time I have been hiding my true emotions from   
him, even for myself. I cannot let him know this. Besides, he's not   
interested. Sure, he jokes around, throws innuendoes at me in every   
opportunity that he gets. But he doesn't mean it. Not the way I want   
him to mean it. He's trying to have fun and live a little. And who can   
blain him, with the type of cases we usually are on.  
  
I really need to get my mind on other things, so I pick up the   
elevator's security phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Security. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Agent Dana Scully."  
  
"Agent Scully, do you have a problem?"  
  
"Uh, actually, I think everything's okay."  
  
The elevator began to go up again as I spoke, so I hung up the phone.   
We finally reached the 29th floor and stepped out side. He lets me go   
in front of him.  
  
We meet with Lamana just outside Drake's bathroom were he supposedly   
got killed. How nice... I'm no longer alone with Mulder. Now, I can   
finally concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
THE END 


End file.
